1. Technical Field
This application relates to recovering file system blocks of file systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
A traditional storage array (herein also referred to as a “data storage system”, “disk storage array”, “disk array”, or simply “array”) is a collection of hard disk drives operating together logically as a unified storage device. Storage arrays are designed to store large quantities of data. Storage arrays are typically used to provide storage space for one or more computer file systems, databases, applications, and the like. For this and other reasons, it is common for storage arrays to be logically partitioned into chunks of storage space, called logical units, or LUs. This allows a unified storage array to appear as a collection of separate file systems, network drives, and/or Logical Units.
A hard disk drive (also referred to as “disk”) is typically a device can be read from or written to and is generally used to store data that will be accessed by the storage array. The hard disk drive is typically referred to as random access memory and is familiar to those skilled in the art. A disk may be a physical disk within the storage system. A LUN may be a logical unit number which is an identifier for a Logical Unit. Each slice of data may have a mapping on the location of the physical drive where it starts and ends; a slice may be sliced again.
A hard disk drive (also referred to as “disk”) is typically a device including a magnetic head (also referred to as “head”), a disk arm, a motor, and one or more platters that store information. The motor turns a platter underneath the magnetic head. The platter contains electrically encoded data that is detected by the magnetic head as the head passes over the platter. The platter can be read from or written to and is generally used to store data that will be accessed by the storage array. Typically, data is arranged in concentric circles on the platter, which are divided into the minimum storage unit of sectors. The magnetic head is moved along a radius of the platter, and the magnetic head reader/writer accesses particular locations within the platter as the platter spins under the magnetic head.
Disk arrays may also include groups of physical disks that are logically bound together to represent contiguous data storage space for applications. For example, disk arrays may be divided into redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) groups, which are disk arrays created by logically binding individual physical disks together to form the RAID groups. RAID groups represent a logically contiguous address space distributed across a set of physical disks. Each physical disk is subdivided into pieces used to spread the address space of the RAID group across the group (along with parity information if applicable to the RAID level). The physically contiguous pieces of the physical disks that are joined together to create the logically contiguous address space of the RAID group are called stripes. Stripes may form blocks and blocks may be allocated to create logical representations of storage space for use by applications within a data storage system.
Large storage arrays today manage many disks that are not identical. Storage arrays use different types of disks, i.e., disks with different RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) levels, performance and cost characteristics. In the industry there have become defined several levels of RAID systems. There are a number of different RAID (Redundant Array of Independent or Inexpensive Disks) levels and techniques that may be used in connection with providing a combination of fault tolerance and/or improved performance for data storage devices. Different RAID levels (e.g., RAID-1, RAID-5, RAID-6, and the like) may provide varying degrees of fault tolerance. Further, RAID parity schemes may be utilized to provide error detection during the transfer and retrieval of data across a storage system.
Generally, a RAID system is an array of multiple disk drives which appears as a single drive to a data storage system. A goal of a RAID system is to spread, or stripe, a piece of data uniformly across disks (typically in units called chunks), so that a large request can be served by multiple disks in parallel.
In data storage systems where high-availability is a necessity, system administrators are constantly faced with the challenges of preserving data integrity and ensuring availability of critical system components. One critical system component in any computer processing system is its file system. File systems include software programs and data structures that define the use of underlying data storage devices. File systems are responsible for organizing disk storage into files and directories and keeping track of which part of disk storage belong to which file and which are not being used.
The accuracy and consistency of a file system is necessary to relate applications and data used by those applications. However, there may exist the potential for data corruption in any computer system and therefore measures are taken to periodically ensure that the file system is consistent and accurate. In a data storage system, hundreds of files may be created, modified, and deleted on a regular basis. Each time a file is modified, the data storage system performs a series of file system updates. These updates, when written to a disk storage reliably, yield a consistent file system. However, a file system can develop inconsistencies in several ways. Problems may result from an unclean shutdown, if a system is shut down improperly, or when a mounted file system is taken offline improperly. Inconsistencies can also result from defective hardware or hardware failures. Additionally, inconsistencies can also result from software errors or user errors.
Additionally, the need for high performance, high capacity information technology systems is driven by several factors. In many industries, critical information technology applications require outstanding levels of service. At the same time, the world is experiencing an information explosion as more and more users demand timely access to a huge and steadily growing mass of data including high quality multimedia content. The users also demand that information technology solutions protect data and perform under harsh conditions with minimal data loss and minimum data unavailability. Computing systems of all types are not only accommodating more data but are also becoming more and more interconnected, raising the amounts of data exchanged at a geometric rate.
To address this demand, modern data storage systems (“storage systems”) are put to a variety of commercial uses. For example, they are coupled with host systems to store data for purposes of product development, and large storage systems are used by financial institutions to store critical data in large databases. For many uses to which such storage systems are put, it is highly important that they be highly reliable and highly efficient so that critical data is not lost or unavailable.
A file system checking (FSCK) utility provides a mechanism to help detect and fix inconsistencies in a file system. The FSCK utility verifies the integrity of the file system and optionally repairs the file system. In general, the primary function of the FSCK utility is to help maintain the integrity of the file system. The FSCK utility verifies the metadata of a file system, recovers inconsistent metadata to a consistent state and thus restores the integrity of the file system.
File systems typically include metadata describing attributes of a file system and data from a user of the file system. A file system contains a range of file system blocks that store metadata and data. A user of a filesystem access the filesystem using a logical address (a relative offset in a file) and the file system converts the logical address to a physical address of a disk storage that stores the file system. Further, a user of a data storage system creates one or more files in a file system. Every file includes an index node (also referred to simply as “inode”) that contains the metadata (such as permissions, ownerships, timestamps) about that file. The contents of a file are stored in a collection of data blocks. An inode of a file defines an address map that converts a logical address of the file to a physical address of the file. Further, in order to create the address map, the inode includes direct data block pointers and indirect block pointers. A data block pointer points to a data block of a file system that contains user data. An indirect block pointer points to an indirect block that contains an array of block pointers (to either other indirect blocks or to data blocks). There may be many levels of indirect blocks arranged in an hierarchy depending upon the size of a file where each level of indirect blocks includes pointers to indirect blocks at the next lower level.